Lost and Found
by l.taylormacisaac
Summary: She appeared in a flash of blue light. She was just a regular 17 year old girl, pretty blond, smart, but she was lost. Very lost. She was 13 years lost. Scared out of her mind and just searching for a friendly face, but unknown to her the friendly face she had been looking for had long been lost.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello this was a idea I had for a story awhile ago I hope you like. Please read and Review!**

**Main pairing is Peter/OC but there will be a little (ok probably alot) of sterek in the Fic!**

* * *

She appeared in a flash of blue light. She was just a regular 17 year old girl, pretty blond, smart, but she was lost. Very lost. She was 13 years lost. Scared out of her mind and just searching for a friendly face, but unknown to her the friendly face she had been looking for had long been lost.

**LINE BREAK**

"They found her on the side of the road. Knocked out cold and freezing". Stiles told Scott. It was Friday morning and Stiles had just been telling Scott the news on the mystery girl who had been found the night before.

"Wait so a random girl just shows up on the side of the road and no one looking for her at all?" Scott asked.

"Yeah I guess."

"Why haven't they found her family yet?"

"Well she hasn't woken up. She in the hospital the minute she wakes up my dads going to interview here."

"Ok other then a random girl just being found was there anything weird about it?"

"Wow aren't you mister question today". Stiles tried joking but got back on topic. "Well the guy that found her said right before he did he saw this flash of blue light."

"So do you think this is something you know …"

"What super weird and unnatural like I don't know werewolves. Yeah maybe a little bit".

"So what should we do? Any ideas?"

"Well if she wakes up before school over I'll ask my dad and see what she says and if she is still asleep I'll go over to Derek's and see if he has any Ideas."

"Yeah that's the only reason you're going over to Derek's" Scott says with a slight chuckle.

"Ha-ha you're so funny. I know I shouldn't have told you about me and Derek". Stiles say punching Scotts shoulder.

"I would have found out eventually, but ok cool I'll talk to Isaac and everyone else later and tell them what's up".

"Cool sees you after class" Stiles said turning opposite's corners.

**LINE BREAK**

At 1:10 that day in Beacon hills Hospital a young girl woke up with a start.

"Were am I!" She asked thrashing around. Noticing there was cop in the room she was in.

"Hey. Calm down your all right. I'm sheriff Stilinski. I just want to ask you some questions. I'll answer all you question just answer some of mine first ok?."

" Ok" She said

"Ok first what's your name?"

"My names Kathy. Before I answer any more question please tell me is Peter ok"

"Peter? Peter who. Kathy we found you on the side of the road alone was there someone with you before?"

"OH NO! I have to find Peter he needs to be ok!" Kathy said freaking out.

"Kathy I want to help you but you need to tell me Peter who."

"Peter my best friend. Peter Hale".

* * *

A/N: What do you think Please review! Should I continue? I really want to I have the idea in my head and I hope peopl will want to read it!. Again thanks for reading and please Review they make me Happy!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:YEAH 2 chapter in two days happy me. Well here's the seconded Chapter hope you like!**

**Also Special thanks to ** **Female whovian for reviewing and helping me get this next Chapter out so quick.**

* * *

"Hey dad" Stiles said, walking up to the principles office. It was 2:00 and his dad had called him out of class.

"I'm sorry son to pull you out of class, but I need to ask you a favor." His dad said pulling them in to an empty room to get some privacy.

"Sure anything".

"Ok as soon as you can I need you to go to Derek's house and get him to find his Uncle. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure, but first 1) Why do you need Peter of all people 2)If this has to do with anything he did you no law breaky then why not go to his apartment and arrest him and 3) Does this have any thing to with the mystery girl?!". Stiles said.

"Yes it does have something to do with here how he's involved with her I don't know yet. If we went to arrest him people could and would die then he run off to the 4 corner of no wear and No more question I'll tell you all I know later. Ok?"

"Ok ok sure just tell me does mystery girl have a name?"

"What part of no more questions don't you get". He said with a light groan. "But yes she does it's Kathy Morrison."

"Wait that's all I ge-"Stiles said but was cut off.

"Yes It is now get back to class and as soon as you get peter bring him to our house ok I want to talk to him".

"Ok sure thing. Got it. Will do. Don't you worry". Stiles rambled stays were he was standing.

"Ok. Good, now you can go back to class".

"You sure you don't want to talk for a little longer. You see I have the Math test and I'm not really ready. So"

"Stiles Class now". He said pushing his son towards the door.

"Ok Bye". And with that he was off to fail a math test and try to figure out what a 17 year old girl would want with Peter Hale.

**LINE BREAK**

When school was over, he jump out of his seat and ran to his "crap" Jeep and bulleted it to Derek's loft.

When he got there (in less than 10 minutes) he enter to find one ex-killer alpha sitting there on the couch.

"Peter! You're here" Stiles said.

"Yes I'm here. I'm here more then I would like to be. What's the big deal about that?" Peter asked.

"Well you see I need to talk to you".

"Why would you want to do that?" he heard Derek's voice ask from behind him. "I mean who wants to talk to him?" he asks hugging Stiles from behind kissing him lightly on the back of the head. (A/N: Ok so here is the little sterek moment in this chapter put this in just for me not going to lie)

"Ok first off get a room you two I don't need to see puppy love. Also he is right why you would want to talk to me". Peter asks.

"Ok we will get a room. Leave." Derek says point to the door.  
"Ok as much I want Peter to leave I really do need to talk to him". Stiles says pulling away from Derek and walk toward Peter.

"Ok what do you want and please make it quick as possible"

"Well Mr. pleasant. Did Derek tell you about the mystery girl that just appeared?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah he did. Why?"

"Well she woke up today and was asking for you or something I didn't get all the details".

"Why would a random girl be asking for me of all people?"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!, but again I don't know".

"Well is there anything you do know". Peter asked a little annoyed.

"Yes her name".

"Which is" both Derek and Peter asked.

""Um Kathy. Kathy Morrison." Just as the name was said peter went a shade paler." Peter are you ok?" Stiles asked.

"But that impossible" He mumbled to himself.

"How is that impossible" Stiles asked wanting to know what was up.

"I've only ever know one person with that name" .Peter said

"Yeah it's impossible she came back to talk to you because…"

"Because you Idiot. The Kathy Morrison I knew died 13 years ago!"

* * *

**A/N:So what did you think. I know there was no kathy in this chapter but don't worry she will ampere soon with answer and more questions! PLEASE REVIEW!I'LL TRY AND HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT SOON!BYE ALL MY LOVLY READERS.**


End file.
